ultor_corporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Julius Little
History Before Saints Row Julius Little grew up in Sunnyvale Gardens with Ben King and saw the rise of the Carnales gang in the 70's. When Los Carnales made it to Sunnyvale Ben created the Vice Kings along with Julius. After the Carnales had been pushed back, Ben refused to let go of the power he gained, so Julius left and moved to Saints Row. Once the gang war made it's way to Saints Row, Julius rallied the people to lived there and created the Third Street Saints. Saints Row Julius had recruited several people into the gang and with their help pushed the other gangs out of Saints Row, however, Julius realized they wouldn't be safe until the other gangs were wiped from the city entirely, so he placed other members in charge of getting information on the other gangs, and placed Lin undercover with the West Side Rollerz. Vice Kings Towards the end of the fight with the Vice Kings, Ben was betrayed by one of his own men, and sought Julius's help in bringing down his old gang and Julius agreed, if Ben were to leave Stilwater once it was over, and so Ben, Johnny, and the Boss brought and end to the Vice Kings. Westside Rollerz Lin had gotten close with the Westside Rollers, but it's leader, William Sharpe, had figured out that she was working with the Saints and killed her. He was blamed himself for her death, but was glad the Boss had killed Sharpe. After Sharpe's death, his nephew Joseph Price led an attack on the Saint's HQ, but failed. Julius then helped the Boss kill Price, and cleared out the Westside Rollerz. Los Carnales Julius had placed Dex in charge of bringing down Los Carnales. Dex tried to meet with the Colombian Cartel, which Julius was not happy with. The Carnales' enforcer Victor Rodriguez led an attack on the Saints HQ, but was killed in the fight. Julius reluctantly agreed to meet with the Colombians and got information on where the Carnales HQ was, and so Dex and the Boss led an attack, but failed to kill Angelo Lopez. They were, however, able to kill him as he was about to leave the city, and so ended to three decade old gang. Aftermath Julius promoted the Boss to his right hand man, but was arrested by police chief Monroe. Monroe told the Saints that the only way to get Julius back was to do some work for him. While in custody Julius was approached by Troy Bradshaw, who turned out to be an undercover cop, and was asked to convince the Boss and Gat to step down, as Dex already done so. Julius agreed, but instead planted a bomb on Mayor Hughes' yacht, killing him and placing the Boss in a coma. Saints Row 2 Julius had received a janitorial job from Ultor, and was to clean the Saints Row church. The Boss found out that Julius was the one who placed the bomb and found Julius, but the two of them were set up by Dex and had to work together to escape from Ultor. Once the two of them had escaped, the Boss shot Julius, who explained why he betrayed the Saints, and so the Boss killed Julius in revenge. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Vice Kings Category:Third Street Saints Category:Ultor Corp. Category:Saints Row Characters Category:Saints Row 2 Characters